


In Between

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Praise, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Newt's first time taking Hannibal and Hermann at once. He's very excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for an anonymous prompter on tumblr! c:

Hermann and Hannibal aren’t entirely sure how they _both_ ended up dating Newton, but at this point, there is no reason to question it. The relationship is more than pleasant for all parties involved, as Hannibal has no qualms about paying for expensive dinners and Hermann doesn’t mind masturbating as he watches Hannibal fuck Newt so hard he cries. And Newt is simply delighted with the whole thing, and that is, whether or not they say it out loud, the most important thing to both Hermann and Hannibal.

So when Newt says, “I want you guys to fuck me at the same time,” they don’t really have to think twice.

Well- in truth, they do, for a moment. They are eating dinner in the private room of one of Hannibal’s restaurants, a classic Italian place that is surprisingly authentic for a restaurant in the middle of Hong Kong, and Hermann almost chokes on his _farfalle._ “Newton!” he snaps after coughing into his napkin. “At the table, _really_?”

Newt shrugs and spears a meatball with his fork. “What? We’re the only people here. Who cares?”

“I would still like to maintain _some_ sense of decorum, if you please-”

“Oh, _shut up,_ you are yelling at me while eating _bowtie noodles_ -”

“It is _farfalle_ with sausage and tomato, you uncultured pig, look at how you’ve been eating your meatballs-”

Hannibal places his wine glass on the table with a quiet _clink_ , and Newt and Hermann are silenced at once. “Well, I’m not gonna say no,” Hannibal says. “In fact, I’m awful surprised we haven’t tried it yet. I hope you’re not gonna try to take us both in the same hole, ‘cause I know _I_ just barely fit in your ass, and Gottlieb’s pretty well-endowed himself.” Hannibal smirks slightly at Hermann’s bright red cheeks. “I mean, trust me, kid, there’s scientific curiosity, and then there’s just plain stupidity.”

“No, no, I know _that,_ ” Newt says, waving his fork (still with a meatball on the end, to Hermann’s chagrin). “I was thinking something more like- I suck you off while Hermann fucks me. Or vice versa, I’m not picky.” Newt takes a bite of his meatball and looks thoughtful. “You could fuck my mouth, too. That’d be cool.”

“‘Cool’,” Hermann mutters, still blushing furiously.

Hannibal grins and nudges Hermann’s shoulder- it’d probably be gentle if they were closer in size, but as it is, Hermann shifts a few inches in his seat. “What’s wrong, doc? You got a problem with our boy’s plan?”

“A problem? Hardly.” He wipes at the corner of his mouth with his napkin in an attempt to delay the conversation. These blasted fools, getting him flustered at the worst times. “I simply disagree with having this sort of discussion while I am _trying_ to eat dinner.”

“All right, all right, fine. Kid, keep it in your pants until your boyfriend gets the stick out of his ass.”

Hermann glares and goes back to eating, so he does not see Hannibal lean across the table and whisper something in Newt’s ear. All he knows is that once dessert comes around, Newt is licking chocolate gelato from his spoon in a truly obscene manner and moaning like he does in bed.

They get dessert to go and Newt takes turns grinding on their laps in the limo, and Hermann has the distinct feeling he is being made a fool of, somehow, but it’s hard to concentrate on that particular thought when he is sucking hard on Newt’s collarbone.

 

ooo

 

Two nights later, Newt bursts into Hannibal’s room, Hermann in tow (and grousing all the way), and says, “Well, are we doing this or what? C’mon, c’mon, fuck me!”

Hannibal looks up from the finance accounts he’s been glaring at for the last three hours and grins. “If you insist, kid,” he chuckles. “You in or what, Gottlieb?”

Hermann rolls his eyes, but nods. “As I had mentioned, I am...not adverse to the idea, I was simply- mmph!”

He’s cut off abruptly by Newt’s mouth. Newt kisses him fiercely, like he’s a starving man and nothing in the world tastes sweeter than Hermann, and Hermann hardly hesitates before he returns it.

Hannibal almost settles down on the bed, ready to just sit back and enjoy the show, until he remembers. He gets to play with both of his boys tonight. He grins and beckons them over. “C’mon,” he says. “Come on over here. Lot more comfortable.”

Newt’s feeling obedient, apparently- he nods and drags Hermann across the room almost immediately. When he wants to be difficult, wants to be punished, he’ll argue, or ignore what he’s been told. But tonight, he drops down onto the mattress and starts undressing himself. “So I decided I definitely want Hermann to fuck me while I blow Hannibal,” he says, pulling his shirt over his head. “Though I’m not sure on positions yet? We can figure that out, I just want as much of both of you in me as possible.”

Hannibal chuckles and shucks his jacket. “Fine by me. How ‘bout you, Gottlieb?”

Hermann nods stiffly. “Ah- yes. Yes, indeed.” He looks awfully hesitant until Newt, the fastest person to ever get naked, pulls him forward and starts unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom, apparently so he can kiss up the length of his skinny stomach as he goes. With that, Hermann looks, for lack of a better term that Hannibal can think of, damn _into it_ , and he shuts his eyes, threads his fingers in Newt’s hair, and kisses him soundly.

Hannibal, stripped, kneels on the bed behind Newt and kisses along his inked shoulders. He likes that part where Newt’s shoulders meet the base of his neck- the skin there is free of tattoos and covered in tiny pale freckles. Newt hums and rolls his shoulders as he finishes undressing Hermann.

“Where do you wanna put him, Gottlieb?” Hannibal says against Newt’s neck.

“Ah- I-” Hermann shivers at how Newt is pressing tiny kisses around the base of his hardening cock. “Stop, stop, let me concentrate. I could f-fuck him from behind if I kneel on my good leg and have a pillow under the other. That should leave you plenty, plenty of room at his front- you just don’t know _how_ to listen, do you?” he snaps at Newt.

“Never,” Newt says, and Hannibal can hear the cheeky grin in his voice, so he pinches his ass, make him squeak. “Hannibal!”

“What? I’m just gettin’ you ready.” He bites down hard on the unsullied flesh on Newt’s shoulders and listens to him whine. “You gotta be a good listener tonight, kid. You gotta listen to everything me and Gottlieb say, or this won’t be fun for anybody. Okay?”

“Okay,” Newt says. “Okay, okay, okay, let me- I’ll be good, _please_ let’s start.”

“That’s more like it.” Hannibal pulls Newt further onto the bed, so he’s on his knees in front of Hannibal with the top of the bed behind him. “You got the stuff, Gottlieb?”

Hermann holds up the lube and condom. “Of course. Shall we do it fast or slow?”

“Fast, fast,” Newt says at the same time Hannibal says, “Slow.”

Hermann frowns at them. “Try again on that one.”

Hannibal rolls his eyes. “We’ll meet him halfway. Not _too_ slow, but not so fast he hurts himself.”

“I wouldn’t _hurt_ myself-”

“Hey.” Hannibal presses a finger to Newt’s mouth. “Shush.”

Newt glares at him, then licks his finger in response. That sort of immaturity might work on Hermann, but Hannibal just grins and says, “Yeah, you like that, huh?” and Newt lets him push the finger into his mouth, where he sucks on it and moans.

Hermann makes himself comfortable on the bed and presses a hand to the small of Newt’s back. “I’m going to start,” he says gently. “Are you ready?”

Newt pulls his mouth off Hannibal’s finger with an obscene _pop_ and says, “Yeah, yeah, man, go ahead. I’m good.”

“All right. Bend down a bit, darling- yes, that’s perfect.” He slides one slick finger into Newt’s hole, and Hannibal can see his lips quirk into a private smile at the delighted sound Newt makes. “That’s a good boy,” Hermann says, squeezing Newt’s thick thigh with his free hand. “Now, is Mr. Chau going to get what he wants?”

“Oh, Mr. Chau better,” Hannibal says, half laughing. Immediately, Newt takes hold of his hips and wraps his mouth around his cock. “ _There_ we go. That’s my boy.”

Hermann pushes in a second finger, and Newt moans around Hannibal’s erection. The sound sends vibrations all through his cock, and Hannibal growls, full of need, and grips Newt’s hair. “Good, good boy,” he says. “Can you take more? Can you?”

Newt takes it as a challenge and bobs his head down further onto Hannibal’s cock. Hermann smiles and twists his hand, and Newt cries out suddenly and pulls his mouth off.

“Darling, I’m sorry, did that hurt?”

“No, no- I just, I have to-” Newt drops to his hands and knees. “There, okay. You still good?”

“Of course, love.”

Newt nods, then looks up at Hannibal. “You’re gonna have to come a little closer,” he says.

Hannibal grins. “Don’t mind if I do.”

When Hannibal’s a few inches closer, Newt takes him in his mouth again, and makes a renewed effort at taking as much in his mouth as he possibly can. Hannibal pets Newt’s hair, smoothing it down and pushing it back up into its wild spikes. “Look at you go,” he says as Newt pulls his mouth back and forth. “You’re so good, kid. I’m real proud of you.”

Hermann slides his fingers out of Newt’s hole, ignoring his greedy whine. “I’m going to fuck you now, love,” he says, his voice low and smooth. “Are you ready?”

Newt gives him a shaky thumbs-up, then redoubles his focus on Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal rubs gentle circles at the back of Newt’s neck while he watches Hermann roll the condom on, slick himself up, and then carefully push into Newt. “Good boy,” Hermann murmurs. He rests his hands gently on Newt’s hips, and Hannibal can see him stroking his skin softly. “You’re so good, Newton.”

“Doc’s right,” Hannibal says. “You’re doin’ a great job there, kiddo. Keep at it.”

Newt laps his tongue along the length of Hannibal’s cock, teasing at the head, poking at the slit, and finally, he can’t wait any longer. “I’m ‘bout to come, kid,” he says, gripping Newt’s shoulders tight. “You wanna stay on?”

Newt looks up at him, his eyes wide and gleeful over the rim of his glasses, and Hannibal knows by now to take that as a yes. He lets himself go, squeezing his eyes shut as he comes down Newt’s throat. Newt swallows without complaint- and _damn,_ he’s good at this, he’s been good as this for as long as Hannibal’s known him, and he wants to hear whatever college stories the kid’s got that brought him hear -and pulls off. “H-how was that? Was it- _god,_ Hermann, Hermann -was it good?”

“It was great, kid.” He kisses the line where Newt’s hair meets his forehead. “Now you just relax while the doc takes care of you.”

“That’s right, darling,” Hermann says. “Are you close?”

“Y-yeah, yeah, I am, I’m so close- I really, really liked having both of you in me, it was great, it was really great- oh god Hermann I’m gonna, I’m gonna-”

“Go ahead, love.” Hermann’s voice sounds tight, like he’s barely holding back his own orgasm. “Go right ahead, you’ve been so good-”

Newt comes with a shout, splattering all over Hannibal’s bedspread, but it’s all right, he doesn’t mind because he can always get new blankets, new sheets- he could get a whole new bed in here by tomorrow if he wanted. He can’t get another Newton Geiszler.

Or another Hermann Gottlieb, for that matter, who has a surprisingly handsome climax face. Hermann pulls out after he comes, and then leans backwards into the pillows resting against the headboard. He stretches into a more comfortable position for his leg, and gasps for breath.

Hannibal pulls Newt up the length of the bed so he’s curled up next to Hermann’s hip. He pulls the condom from Hermann’s softening cock, ties it, and drops it in the trash before he settles in on Newt’s other side. “You did real good, kid,” he says, mouth close to the shell of Newt’s ear. “Both of you are real good.”


End file.
